


Em seus braços

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Usona [Usopp/Nami]Próximo ao Dia dos Namorados, Nami precisa comprar um presente para alguém, Usopp fica bastante mal-humorado ao saber disso, mas tudo piora quando o Bando sai em uma expedição e os dois ficam juntos no Navio e dividem um futon.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Kudos: 4





	1. Presente para quem?

**Author's Note:**

> [Esta fanfic foi escrita para o Desafio de Dia dos Namorados do grupo Me Recomende uma Fic]
> 
> Obrigada [FoxxyLady](http://fanfiction.com.br/u/485892/) pela betagem e por todo o amor!
> 
> A fic foi escrita totalmente inspirada no trabalho da fanartista que desenhou essa capa, o nome dela é Patient13225 e você pode encontrar o trabalho original aqui >> http://bit.ly/1BCgora !
> 
> O processo criativo é algo curioso e aproveitei a onda da artista que desenhou a capa para escrever minha própria ideia! Seguem duas músicas que me ajudaram:  
*[Rush, Rush (Paula Abdul"](https://youtu.be/LNPb931HqeM)(Bem-vindos aos anos 80!!) >>   
*[Here in your arms (Hellogoodbye)" ](https://youtu.be/LSAECj0GXWQ)
> 
> One Piece não me pertence... mas pego emprestado os personagens do Oda-sensei para escrever fanfics cheias de volúpia arrebatadora, e deleite carnal enternecedor! Pois é...♥
> 
> Nunca deixarei de atender a um desafio, especialmente se puder colocar meu Usona heart nele! 😍  
E também, gosto de escrever Usopp ciumento porque está muito de acordo com a personalidade negativa dele *o*  
BOA LEITURA!!

Usopp observou Luffy e Chopper brincando no convés enquanto ele próprio havia sido abandonado com uma vara de pescar e sem nenhuma sorte, o dia estava ameno, mas à noite faria frio, Usopp não era nenhum especialista em clima, no entanto, poderia presumir o que viria apenas olhando as nuvens que estavam se acumulando baixas e densas a oeste, cobrindo um rochedo. Esta nova rota determinada por Nami foi aprovada apenas porque os levaria direto para uma ilha onde poderiam reabastecer o Sunny, todo o tipo de suprimento já escasseava, Sanji há dois dias reclamava e racionava comida, o que gerava uma infinita briga com Luffy.

Distraído Usopp levou um imenso susto quando o alto-falante ecoou no alto do mastro principal, convocando todos os Mugiwaras para se reunirem na cozinha. Ele viu Luffy se esticando e pousando ao seu lado ao som de um estalo.

— Usopp! Tenho certeza que vamos até aquele rochedo — disse o capitão apontando para frente —, vamos nos aventurar!! Que tipo de lugar será lá?! — Continuou Luffy animado, Chopper se juntou a eles.

— Seja o tipo de lugar que for, deve ser perigoso, espero ficar bem longe. — Usopp falou taxativo, o sorriso de Luffy aumentou.

— Que tipo de perigos, Usopp? — Chopper perguntou com os olhos esbugalhados, se encolhendo.

— Do tipo com monstros gigantes, rochas assassinas, ou quem sabe um exército de vampiros. — Usopp estremeceu com a própria imaginação.

— Wooow!! Então é um lugar incrível!! Precisamos ir até lá!! — Luffy riu alto e correu para a cozinha.

Usopp e Chopper se entreolharam incapazes de compreender o gosto pelo perigo que o capitão tinha.

Na cozinha, Usopp deparou-se com Sanji girando em torno das garotas, Nami sorria levemente para o loiro, ela notou o olhar de Usopp e acenou, ele respondeu com um meneio de cabeça e desviou o olhar entediado, caminhou até o outro lado da mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Luffy, que apanhava biscoitos em uma velocidade vertiginosa.

— Minna! — Nami falou acima do murmúrio. — A ilha não está longe daqui, mas teremos um pequeno empecilho: Há uma base da marinha lá, precisaremos ir com cautela, talvez disfarçados até... e vamos precisar esconder o Sunny em uma cavidade na costa rochosa.

— Onde fica esta cavidade? — Perguntou Robin.

— Ainda não sei, mas espero que haja uma. — Nami falou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Sem problemas, farei uma SUPER caverna com o meu raio laser! — Franky declarou entusiasmado, os braços unidos sobre a cabeça em uma pose.

— Posso cortar o rochedo, me tornei um especialista em cortar pedras. — Zoro declarou arrogante com a mão direita no punho branco da espada.

— Cale a boca, Marimo arrogante! É claro que eu vou chutar e criar uma caverna perfeita. — Sanji falou enquanto enfiava um onigiri na boca de Zoro a fim de silenciá-lo.

Luffy resmungou qualquer coisa sobre _gatling_ com a boca cheia, porém ninguém se deu ao trabalho de traduzir.

— Certo, certo... e, claro, precisamos formar as equipes. — Nami voltou a falar.

— Não, por favor tudo menos sorteios de azar. — Usopp jogou a cabeça para trás puxando o chapéu branco e cobrindo os olhos.

— Se eu for sorteado para ir, trocarei com você, Usopp... — Chopper disse esperançoso.

— Não idiota, eu não quero ir!! — Usopp gritou arregalando os olhos.

— Tudo bem, quem perder fica no navio! — Nami determinou. — Que tal assim, Usopp? Será uma sorte perder, nesse caso.

Usopp franziu as sobrancelhas pensativo, mas nada falou. Nami deu seguimento ao sorteio e rapidamente as equipes se formaram:

Zoro, Nami, Usopp e Chopper ficariam no navio, enquanto Brook, Sanji, Franky, Robin e Luffy iriam até a ilha.

Usopp olhou o papel com o número que não fora sorteado, sorrindo como um pateta. Nami o observou em silêncio e em seguida olhou o próprio pedaço de papel, pela primeira vez não estava feliz em ficar na segurança do navio, então buscou Robin com o olhar, talvez a amiga pudesse ajudá-la.

A equipe que sairia estava pronta no convés, todos aguardavam Sanji que ainda acrescentava itens na bentou sortida de Luffy, a ruiva se aproximou de Robin, e falou o mais baixo que pôde.

— Né.... Robin... não quer ficar no Sunny e descansar um pouco? Você está com olheiras terríveis. Eu poderia trocar de lugar com você.

A morena voltou o rosto para encarar Nami, um sorriso curioso se formando em seus lábios.

— Tem algo para fazer na Ilha? Poderia ter dito que queria ir desde o início... — Robin a encarou profundamente, os olhos perspicazes varrendo a expressão constrangida de Nami.

— Ah, eu... sabe... — Nami vacilou, e então, desistiu — tudo bem, preciso comprar um presente... — Respondeu, ela não corou, Robin percebeu isso, mas as palavras custavam a sair.

— Dia dos Namorados, eu suponho? — A arqueóloga apontou, e desviou o olhar para o convés onde os rapazes conversavam animados.

— Ahm... — A ruiva se esquivou da resposta. — Acha que podemos trocar? — Ela respondeu com outra pergunta e um sorriso vacilante.

— Seria inviável, uma vez que também tenho coisas a resolver na Ilha... sinto muito, Nami. Mas, posso trazer o que você me pedir.

— Não. Tudo bem... vou deixar para outra vez... afinal, um presente de Dia dos Namorados é algo muito pessoal, eu precisaria escolher sozinha.

— Hum... deve ser alguém muito especial mesmo. — Robin falou piscando e Nami sorriu sem jeito, pela primeira vez suas bochechas coraram levemente.

Neste momento o cozinheiro se juntou a elas, girou em torno de Robin e caiu de joelhos ao lado de Nami, fazendo uma grande cena.

— Nami-swaaan... você quer ir até a Ilha para comprar um presente de dia dos namorados para mim?! Poderíamos ter um dia de casal, jantarmos juntos e depois fazer coisas... — O rosto dele ficou vermelho, houve uma explosão de corações que saltaram de seus olhos e dançavam sobre a cabeça loira.

Nami olhou para onde os outros rapazes estavam, Luffy os observava curioso, Chopper parecia preocupado, os outros não estavam prestando atenção, ela ficou aliviada por um instante, mas toda a cor desapareceu de seu rosto quando Usopp surgiu do nada ao lado de Sanji.

— Deixe de ser imbecil. — Desdenhou o atirador chutando Sanji nas costelas, o loiro continuou seu transe.

— Ele não sobreviveria se realmente recebesse algum presente. — Zoro se posicionou ao lado de Usopp, ambos tinham expressões escarnecedoras idênticas.

— Você SUPER não sabe lidar com mulheres, Sanji. — Nami assistiu alarmada Franky tirar os óculos escuros e lançar um olhar experiente para o cozinheiro.

Sanji recobrou a razão e se pôs de pé na frente dos dois, os encarando altivo.

— Estão com inveja. Nami-san e Robin-chan, as duas discutindo para comprar um presente para mim. Eu compreendo, sou desejado e vocês não.

Ele deu as costas e se afastou, Zoro olhou entediado para as meninas e se dirigiu para o lado oposto, Franky e Usopp permaneceram onde estavam, e Luffy se aproximou apontando um dedo acusador no rosto de Nami.

— Se for comprar algo pra mim, tem que ser um pedaço imenso de carne. — O capitão disse com ferocidade.

— Tudo bem. Seja como for. — Nami sacudiu a mão dispensando uma discussão e foi em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Usopp a observou caminhar e então, incapaz de dominar a curiosidade, olhou para Robin.

— Ela quer comprar um presente para quem? — Perguntou mais corajoso do que esperava.

— Para o Sanji, aparentemente ela não negou. — Robin respondeu categórica.

— Também não negou que era para o Luffy. — Usopp apontou direto.

— Exato. — A morena disse. — Mas ela não poderá, pois foi selecionada para ficar no navio, né?

Robin se afastou e Luffy foi com ela, Usopp ficou sozinho olhando para a porta fechada do dormitório, algo embrulhou seu estômago, ele secou as palmas suadas das mãos na bermuda, um sentimento crescente o deixando irritado.

— Keh! Quem se importa? — Falou se afastando.

~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~

Horas mais tarde Nami baixava a luneta observando o sol se pôr no horizonte alaranjado. Todos haviam partido no fim da manhã, e por volta do meio da tarde o navio recebeu um pedido de ajuda pois Luffy havia desaparecido, e Sanji machucara o pé ao correr atrás de uma moça desconhecida. Assim, Chopper e Zoro foram até eles em socorro, Robin fizera contato alguns minutos antes para avisar que estavam todos bem, mas passariam a noite na Ilha. Ela pediu para Nami descansar e aproveitar o momento.

_Um conselho estranho_.

A ruiva chamara Usopp para dar a notícia dos amigos e pediu para que ele ficasse na vigília para ela tomar banho. Ela explicou a situação e insistira para que alguém ficasse de guarda, e não acreditou realmente que Usopp se negaria daquela forma mal-humorada.

As horas se passaram, ele não apareceu para o jantar e parecia estar preso na oficina desde a hora que todos partiram. A noite chegou e o clima esfriou mais do que Nami esperava, a tarefa de vigília rapidamente transformou-se em um calvário congelante.

Mas o frio climático era nada se comparado a expressão vazia de Usopp quando Nami foi até ele. A ruiva lembrou com angústia da ideia infrutífera de comprar um presente na Ilha para o Dia dos Namorados; se amaldiçoou por ter arrastado todos para a ideia, e no fim ter perdido no sorteio; e para completar o quadro uma tempestade parecia se formar ao longe, as perspectivas não poderiam ser piores.

Ela resolveu ignorar a frustração e tentar descobrir o motivo de Usopp estar tão arredio, assim, largou a luneta e desceu do Ninho do Corvo. Franky havia espalhado armadilhas em torno do Sunny e isso forneceria uma proteção adequada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando Nami chegou até a porta da Oficina, cerrou os olhos fortemente e respirou fundo para vencer o nervosismo, ela girou a maçaneta e deu de cara com Usopp girando uma chave de fenda em um objeto qualquer que ela nunca vira antes.

Ele não notou a chegada dela, então Nami resolveu falar.

— Posso ficar aqui esta noite? — Ela pediu humilde, tentando qualquer coisa para descobrir o que havia com ele. Usopp teve um sobressalto por vê-la ali, mas recobrou a carranca.

— Por mim tudo bem. — Ele passou por ela em direção à porta, Nami teve de segurá-lo firmemente pelo pulso.

— Espere! O que está fazendo? — Perguntou alarmada.

— Deixando você ficar. — Ele respondeu friamente.

— Quero ficar aqui com você. — Ela falou e mordeu a língua em seguida. — Digo... com as armadilhas e tudo o mais, não é como se estivéssemos em perigo real... mas... estou me sentindo sozinha.

Um longo silêncio se instalou entre eles, os olhos escuros de Usopp a encaravam, impossíveis de ler.

— E sou a sua última opção. — Ele finalmente disse olhando para a parede, como se falasse sozinho.

— Que ideia idiota é essa?! Apenas me faça companhia. — Ela respondeu, não queria, mas soou como uma ordem.

Usopp soltou-se dela e caminhou até a cama improvisada, sentando-se ao lado.

— Deite-se, tem dois cobertores, mas apenas um futon, então... — Ele falou gesticulando para que ela ficasse com a cama.

Nami rapidamente se acomodou na cama, enrolou-se no edredom macio, e viu Usopp sério sentado com as costas grudadas na parede.

— Por que não fica aqui? Tem bastante espaço... — Ela falou com a voz abafada pela coberta.

— Estou ótimo. — Usopp respondeu, os olhos fechados, encostado na parede.

Um silêncio tenso se instalou entre eles por longos minutos, Usopp esvaziou a mente e tentou bloquear qualquer pensamento que pudesse ter sobre Nami e a situação toda, tentou não pensar. Se pudesse teria tentado dormir também, mas o cheiro dela em todo o maldito ambiente estava o matando. De repente ouviu o farfalhar do edredom dela, por um momento muito curto manteve os olhos cerrados, no entanto o cobertor em que Usopp estava enrolado foi puxado dele, e um frio absurdo o envolveu, porém não fora o frio climático, foi um frio na barriga ao ver Nami de pé, os cabelos ruivos revoltos adoravelmente enfeitando os seus contornos, ela silenciosamente esticou o cobertor que tomara dele, endireitando-o na cama, e arrumou o seu próprio edredom por cima, em seguida sentou, o rosto erguido e altiva, encarando Usopp.

— Agora você vai deixar de ser uma besta e deitará aqui, não quero o Chopper nos dando uma bronca quando ele voltar por você ter ficado doente pela primeira vez na vida.

Usopp olhou-a aparvalhado, as bochechas dela coraram suavemente, mas Nami sustentou o olhar, ele bufou, rastejou pela lateral do futon e ergueu as cobertas ao lado dela em seguida se enfiou debaixo, ficou observando o teto da Oficina em silêncio, o calor que nada tinha a ver com os cobertores fazendo o estômago dele dar cambalhotas, Usopp continuou suas tentativas frustradas de ignorar todas as emoções, ele espiou com o canto do olho Nami deitada de costas, a cintura formando uma curva na superfície do edredom, os cabelos em uma cascata ruiva quase tocando o ombro dele, a presença dela o sufocando, Usopp cerrou os olhos e se acomodou melhor na cama até que em algum momento adormeceu.  
  
  



	2. Não há lugar melhor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como resolver desentendimentos?  
Aprendam com esses dois ♥  
Está aqui o último capítulo, com o devido smut, porque todos merecemos ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) mwahahaha!!!
> 
> Se quiserem um clima na hora da leitura, fiquem com a música que me inspirou (e também a fanartista que desenhou as artes de capa e do capítulo) ~> https://youtu.be/LNPb931HqeM

Em algum ponto da noite, Usopp acordou sentindo um calor que se espalhava do pescoço e descia vertiginoso por seu peito, em direção à virilha, antes de abrir os olhos, várias cenas de perigo e invasão ao navio rolaram em sua mente, mas quando ele tentou se mover, sentiu-se preso e abriu os olhos levemente.

A cena que ele encarou fez sua alma evaporar do corpo em nervosismo: Nami tinha o braço por cima da cintura dele, os lábios rosados da ruiva quase colados no peito nu dele, o cabelo ruivo espalhado no espaço imenso que sobrou do futton, Usopp tentou se virar e percebeu que estava encurralado entre o corpo dela e a parede, ao menor movimento ela se apertou mais contra ele, rodando o braço completamente na cintura do moreno e o puxando para ela. Usopp engoliu em seco a sensação dos seios macios tocando seu estômago, o cheiro dela o deixando tonto. A respiração dele acelerou sem que conseguisse conter, o nervosismo se instalando rapidamente.

— O-oi... oi, Nami... oi... acorde... está... er... está me sufocando... Nami... — Ele balançou-a levemente pelos ombros, mas ela simplesmente afundou ainda mais o nariz no peito dele.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — A voz dela estava abafada junto ao peito dele, Usopp sentiu-se arrepiar por inteiro.

— Isso... isso o quê? — Ele ficou feliz por conseguir ouvir sua voz respondendo.

— Está irritado e tentando me afastar, o que aconteceu afinal?

Nami afastou o rosto e o encarava, Usopp tentou reunir suas considerações, mas o olhar de Nami o hipnotizou, e tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi alisar o queixo dela com o polegar.

— Nami... gomen... é estranho, mas me senti mal por você ter dito que ia comprar presentes para o Sanji ou o Luffy. Sinto muito que ao invés disso teve de ficar aqui comigo.

Nami enrugou a testa e cobriu os lábios de Usopp com um dedo.

— Presente para o Luffy ou o Sanji? De onde tirou essa ideia?

— Aparentemente, você não negou isso... enfim, não importa. Me desculpe, vamos dormir, sim?

— Não era para nenhum deles!

Usopp assistiu ela se desvencilhar dele e sentar na cama, encarando-o, o ombro dela surgiu quando a manga da blusa escorregou, a atenção do atirador se concentrou ali, aquele pedaço da pele dela parecia macio demais para o próprio bem dele.

— Tudo bem, não tem que me explicar. — Ele falou desviando os olhos do ombro exposto.

— Não tenho que explicar, mas vou! O presente era para... — Ela não terminou a frase, pois foi a vez de Usopp cobrir os lábios dela com a mão.

— Por favor, não fale. Prefiro não saber esses segredos.

Usopp tentou controlar seu temperamento, algo muito dolorido crescia dentro dele e não estava com vontade de afundar em autopiedade agora, ele tentou se afastar, mas Nami tocou seu rosto, obrigando-o a enfrentá-la.

— Usopp... o presente era para você. Como não soube isso? — Usopp sentou-se na frente dela, os olhos escuros se arregalaram, e Nami assistiu os cílios dele balançarem com a revelação.

— Você quer dizer que... como é que é?? — Usopp balbuciou, a vontade de correr e gritar, de cantar e pular era quase incontrolável.

— Exatamente o que eu falei. Era para você.

Nami surpreendeu a ela mesma, quando rodou a perna por cima de Usopp e subiu acomodando-se no colo dele, o atirador sentiu o rosto esquentar e Nami segurou-o com ambas as mãos, acariciando levemente suas bochechas, e colou seus lábios aos dele.

Usopp sentiu-se desmoronando aos poucos, ele apreciou o gosto dela explodindo as barreiras que ele criara tão dedicadamente, ele apreciou o calor dela e deixou-a brincar com sua língua, Usopp serpenteou os braços em volta dela e não pôde controlar um aperto instintivo na cintura da ruiva.

Nami o beijou carinhosamente, ela não pensou em nada enquanto o gosto dele fazia sua cabeça girar, apenas queria apagar aquela expressão de amargura do rosto moreno. Então ela desgrudou os lábios e o abraçou.

— Sinto muito que tenha entendido errado. Eu gosto de você mais do que poderia explicar. — Ela sussurrou rente aos cabelos crespos de Usopp.

— Nunca teria pensado que era para mim... só quis saber para quem era com intuito de me martirizar adequadamente. — Usopp falou escorregando o nariz pela lateral do rosto dela, ele cerrou os olhos feliz. — Estou me sentindo ridículo por ter sentido ciúmes.

— Estou me sentindo corajosa agora que falei. Estou me sentindo muito corajosa mesmo.

Nami disse tirando a blusa que vestia, um sutiã preto surgiu em frente aos olhos de Usopp cobrindo os seios dela. O moreno respirou lentamente, tentou acalmar os batimentos acelerados do coração, ela o abraçou e beijou-o outra vez, o contato do corpo quente dela fez Usopp sentir uma pontada de pânico, mas Nami mordeu o lábio inferior dele e Usopp se afogou na emoção de tê-la ali.

Sem que Nami notasse, ele foi inclinando-a de encontro a cama, ela estava perdida no beijo e quando deu por si a boca dele havia abandonado a dela e estava trilhando um caminho pelo seu pescoço, Nami se arqueou, pedindo por mais contato, Usopp trêmulo e nervoso escorregou as pontas dos dedos pela lateral do corpo dela, tocando, sentindo, gostando.

— Sabe, isso é bastante inesperado. — Ele disse.

Nami sentiu-se estremecer com o contato do hálito morno dele na sua pele, ela deslizou as mãos pelas costas do atirador, os olhos dela estavam pesados e o corpo todo se aquecendo com os toques dele.

Usopp apreciou a pele pálida, parecia impecável e intocada, ele desceu os beijos até encontrar um seio e capturá-lo entre os dentes, com delicadeza. O prazer de Nami expressou-se em forma de um longo gemido que foi direto para a virilha dele irradiando uma onda de desejo. Usopp parou repentinamente, então o medo e a insegurança estavam lá novamente.

— Não pare agora... toque-me... — Nami pediu atordoada, ele a assistiu mordendo os lábios, retirando o sutiã e puxando-o para si. — Vamos, Usopp... não desista agora.

— Nami...

Ele não conseguiu falar pois já estava mergulhado no calor dela, Nami sentiu as carícias brandas, provocativas, tênues, mas enlouquecedoras a ponto de fazer seu corpo todo aquecer, ela sentia as bochechas arderem. Usopp deleitou-se experimentando cada recanto da pele dela, e quando os dedos calejados dele tocaram a calcinha dela, indeciso ele a observou, desceu a peça pelas pernas dela, deitando-a de costas no futton e se pôs de joelhos na frente da ruiva.

Nami abriu os olhos e nada disse sufocada com a imagem dele, alto e moreno, um homem decididamente desejoso, com lábios inchados dos beijos e os cabelos escuros revoltos pela paixão que ela não sabia que ele cultivava dentro de si, no entanto era obviamente o mesmo garoto tímido e cauteloso que esperava aprovação, ela não sabia o que ele lhe daria, mas estava pronta a receber, ela abriu as pernas e jogou-as uma de cada lado dele e instintivamente rebolou se acomodando melhor.

Usopp apenas sabia que queria ouvir os gemidos dela novamente, um pouco nervoso ele desceu os lábios e tocou a intimidade dela, estava úmida e ele esticou a língua para provar o gosto, Nami gemeu e o som deixou-o tonto, ele deslizou a língua na fenda dela, descobriu que era alucinante, ele lambeu delicadamente, deixando o sabor dominar suas ações, ele intercalou toques mais profundos, outros mais leves, beijos úmidos, tudo isso deixando Nami incoerente e entregue, ela sentiu a ponta do nariz dele tocando o clitóris, ela estava muito próxima de ter um orgasmo, os movimentos de Usopp a torturando e incendiando gradualmente, intensamente, maravilhosamente.

Nami apanhou uma mecha de cabelos crespos entre os dedos e puxava de acordo com seu prazer, Usopp notou que ela rebolava de encontro a boca dele e estava adorando o ritmo, ele queria mais do gosto dela, afundou a língua e chupou-a, Nami gritou e Usopp achou que enlouquecera, o corpo dela todo sacudiu e ela o puxou para cima com os pés, ele veio, o tesão o cegou, o calor dela era convidativo demais, chovia lá fora e era tudo maravilhoso demais para não ser um sonho.

Nami o beijou, os lábios dele estavam mais macios e gentis, a boca abriu para recebê-la e as unhas dela cravaram nos ombros morenos quando ele escorregou penetrando-a, fazendo com que todo o corpo dela entrasse em erupção, ela o presenteou com enlouquecedores beijos famintos, a boca oferecendo e o corpo ansiando. Nami apertou-o contra ela, ele encontrou-a pronta para recebê-lo e a preencheu sem dificuldade, como se sempre pertencesse àquele lugar. Usopp achou que enlouqueceria se não a tivesse logo, então moveu o quadril em reconhecimento, movimentos incertos eram seguidos de gemidos incompreensíveis de ambos. Usopp se sentiu alucinado, hipnotizado, nem uma sereia o teria deixado tão enfeitiçado, e nada o teria preparado para aquela emoção alarmante.

Os corpos deles se moveram, Usopp começou a abandonar a postura gentil e deixou sua parcela selvagem tomar a frente, quanto mais a provava, mais a queria, Nami o instigava, murmurando incentivos e palavras doces, horas ela era meiga, outras ela exigia, e isso o encantava e o enlouquecia. Usopp acelerou o coito, ele não sobreviveria mais nenhum minuto.

— Assim... rápido... só mais um pouco, Usopp... estou quase lá... — Nami morde sua orelha, a luxúria estava pendurada em cada palavra dela.

A voz dela foi sufocada com um beijo dele, rapidamente ambos se entregaram ao redemoinho gerado pelo orgasmo que os engoliu, com um gemido longo, Nami estremeceu e arfou, Usopp se derramou dentro dela, estupefato com tamanha comoção.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Nami traçava linhas aleatórias no peito moreno, Usopp tinha um sorriso pateta impresso no rosto e a ruiva o encarava abertamente, ele a olhou por sobre os cílios.

— Foi... surpreendente. Nunca imaginei que um dia estaria assim... com você. — Usopp declarou repentinamente, a voz dele deixava claro que estava feliz.

— Nunca houve outro lugar que eu quisesse estar. Afinal, sempre acabamos agarrados. — Ela apontou.

— Sim, agarrados e fugindo. — Ele cerrou os olhos sorrindo.

— De um jeito ou de outro sempre acabo em seus braços, e não há lugar melhor para mim. Veja, nos encaixamos perfeitamente.

Ela subiu por cima dele, como uma gata ágil e astuta, as pontas dos cabelos ruivos tocaram o peito dele espalhando uma nova onda de desejo.

— Nami... acho que estou com a doença, chamada _Se-Não-Beijar-Você-Vou-Morrer_, ou talvez seja _Estou-Loucamente-Apaixonado-E-Talvez-Eu-Morra_. — Ele falou em tom de piada pegando um punhado do cabelo ruivo entre os dedos.

Nami sorriu e o beijou, fazendo Usopp esquecer tudo e qualquer coisa e perder-se no gosto dela, um novo prazer insaciável, e uma nova doença maravilhosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANFIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> Oi Minna-san!
> 
> A fanart que embelezou o cap foi desenhada pela mesma artista que fez a imagem da capa: Patient13225, link de toda a obra dela ~> http://patient13225.deviantart.com/ (TNX FOR YOU PERFECT JOB, GURL ♥)
> 
> Estou muito feliz por ter escrito esta fic, aproveito tudo que é desafio para expor meu amor por Usona, um dia eu morro de amor por eles ♥ hahaha
> 
> Espero que tenham se apaixonado, digo... se divertido... tanto quanto eu, se gostaram, deixem um review, se não gostaram deixem também para que eu possa melhorar nas próximas fics!  
NÃO ESQUEÇAM, COMENTÁRIOS SÃO A VIDA DO AUTOR (depois do ship, rs.. ) :)
> 
> Até a próxima!! :*
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> ~continua~
> 
> Oi Minna-san!!  
Inseguro como o Usopp é sempre fará tempestades assim... sei bem como é... :(  
A fic já está pronta e terá ao todo dois capítulos, assim sendo ainda teremos mais um cap com um hentai necessário ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hehehe, sério é necessário pra mim... =P ♥
> 
> Se você leu, agradeço imensamente, e peço que não deixe de comentar, isto faz toda a diferença na motivação do autor 💋!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
